


Sweat Stains

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg_kink's "Pet the Sweaty Things" weekend.  Basically Bill/Laura PWP.  Prompt:  Bill/Laura -  she can't resist him after he's been boxing (and he knows it)





	

After an intense morning round of sparring with Lee, Bill heads back to his quarters. Opening the hatch, he enters the room, finding Laura working quietly at her desk. Her eyes darken as she looks up and takes him in: tanks and sweatpants, sweaty and tired. Bill moves from the hatch to the couch and sits, knowing he won’t be alone for long. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, Laura closes the file in front of her and heads his way. 

Eschewing any semblance of innocence, she climbs on his lap, straddling him. Bill can’t suppress the smug smile that crosses his face as Laura runs her tongue along his neck, lapping up the sweat there. He helps her remove his tanks and groans as she begins placing open mouth kisses up and down his chest. When Laura resurfaces he captures her mouth in a searing kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance until she relents and lets him take the lead. Taking advantage of this, Bill kisses her until they both break apart, panting. 

Bill tangles his hands in Laura’s hair, gently tugging on it to get her to expose her neck to his ministrations. As he sucks on her pulse point, he feels Laura’s hips begin to roll against his burgeoning erection. The movement of her hips gets sharper as Bill moves his hands to her breasts, and he’s barely started unbuttoning her blouse when she breathlessly commands him to frak her. 

Moving Laura off his lap, Bill stands to remove his sweats and boxers. Seeing Laura’s panties drop to the floor beside them, he turns back to her only to find her on her hands and knees on the couch, skirt pulled up around her hips, giving him a perfect view of red curls and glistening folds. 

Bill feels himself grow harder at the sight and bites back an expletive. Positioning himself behind her, he enters her fully in one deep thrust. Knowing Laura likes this particular kind of encounter to be of the hard and fast, quick and dirty variety, Bill sets a bruising pace. Moving his hands from her hips, Bill pulls Laura up against him as he fraks her. She’ll have hard to explain sweat stains on the back of her blouse, but the increasing volume of her moans tells him she won’t mind.

When her cries reach the level of potentially alarming her security detail, Bill slaps a hand over her mouth and is rewarded with Laura simultaneously pushing back towards him and clenching around him. Feeling his balls begin to tighten, Bill starts to thrust harder, trying to push Laura over the edge before him. His hand slips off her mouth and he hears her call his name as she comes before everything grays out as his own release shoots through him.

When he’s once again cognizant, Laura’s forehead is leaning against the arm of the couch and she’s humming quietly.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” she asks.

“Did what?” Bill replies, trying and failing to maintain an innocent expression.

“You know what. You could have used the showers at the gym. You know I can’t resist you all hot and sweaty after a bout.”

Bill just chuckles in response, kissing Laura’s cheek before moving towards the head where he’ll start a shower they both can enjoy.


End file.
